Changing Places
by Nozomi ga Kanau
Summary: My good friend, Korin, wrote this nice ficcie for the heck of it and I asked if I could post it. Please read, it's really funny! ^_^


My first fan Fic!!  


  
Taiitsu-kun: Welcome to Korin's first Fushigi Yuugi Parody! I Taiitsu-kun will be the voice over!  
  
Tamahome: good! That means that we don't have to see the ugly ghost's face!  
  
Nyan_Nyan #1: I wish we could fix Taiitsu-kun face!  
  
Nyan_Nyan#2: Yeah! Fix Fix!  
  
Taiitsu-kun: I herd that!  
  
Tamahome: *gulp*  
  
Taiitsu-kun: *sends Tamahome and Nyan-Nyans into orbit* like I was saying... I will be doing the voice over!  
  
*Miaka walks out on stage*  
  
Miaka: *looks up* Ti-scoon! Bring back Tamahome!  
  
Taiitsu-kun: oh! OK... *Tamahome comes falling from the sky screaming, falls flat on his face*  
  
Tamahome: ouch!  
  
Tasuki: HA HA! The little ghost got beaten up by the BIG ghost!  
  
Taiitsu-kun: *raises mallet* what was that?!  
  
Tasuki: *runs behind Miaka and tamahome* uhh ... nothing!  
  
Chichirie: *walks out on stage* Can we hurry this up, no da?   
  
Taiitsu-kun: ok... Everyone else come on out!  
  
*the rest of the Suzaku 7 come out on stage along with the Seriyuu 7 but Hotohori is missing...*  
  
Hotohori: *off stage* no!!! I'm not going out there looking like this!   
  
Nuriko: why not!!  
  
Hotohori: I will not say, and I'm NOT coming out there!!!  
  
Nuriko: hold on one minute *walks back stage*  
  
*a loud rustling and bang is herd and Hotohori is flung out on stage wearing a mask*  
  
Nuriko: take that horrible thing off!!  
  
Hotohori: NO! I'm not to be seen like this!  
  
Tasuki: LEKKA SHINEN!  
  
*the mask starts on fire*  
  
Hotohori: *high pitch voice* AHH! *throws the mask to the ground while covering his nose*  
  
Tamahome: What is it with him?  
  
*Nuriko pries Hotohori's hands away from his face*  
  
Hotohori: *sobbing* How can this happen to me! The most beautiful man in konan!  
  
Miaka: what is it?!  
  
Hotohori: It's all your fault Miaka!!  
  
Miaka: what is?!  
  
Hotohori: THIS!!! *points to a small zit on the tip of his nose* you just had to give me that chocolate!  
  
Tasuki: *grinning* let's burn it off!  
  
Hotohori: No!!! *runs and hides behind Chiriko*  
  
Soi: I'll help!  
  
Suboshi: me too!  
  
Nakago: hmm...emperor of Kuto helping the emperor of Konan...? Na-uh *droops his head* but I also know his feeling ... *sobs and run next to Hotohori* i-I ... *lifts up his hair revealing a Zit in the middle of his forhead* I have one too!   
  
*Hotohori and Nakago sit and cry together*  
  
Soi: oh! I can't bare to see my darling in pain! *a small lightning bolt comes down and gets rid of Nakago's and Hotohori's zit*  
  
Hotohori and Nakago get out their mirrors an smile*  
  
Hotohori and Nakago together: *turn super deformed and dance around in a circle* they're gone! They're gone! the ugly demons are gone!  
  
Taiitsu-kun: ok enough with the foolishness! Miaka!... Miaka? ... MIAKA!!  
  
*in the excitement Miaka had found a dinning cart and snuck away*  
  
Miaka: *mouth full of a rice* WHAT?! huh?! Rice?! what rice?!  
  
Taiitsu-kun: get back on stage!  
  
Miaka: *runs to the stage and trips on the last step, making her skid to the opposite side* ouch...  
  
Taiitsu-kun: ok ok! Now, the Fushigi Yuugi characters will now perform slightly different forms of some of the worlds most famous plays! so on with the show!  
  
* the curtains close and open a few minutes later, there is now a castle background and a balcony*  
  
Hotohori/juiliet: Romeo! Romeo! where are though, Romeo!  
  
*hotohori quickly runs off stage and returns wearing a new costume with a sword...*  
  
Hotohori/Romeo: I'm here beautiful Juliet! Your beautiful boy friend is right here!  
  
*curtains close*  
  
Taiitsu-kun: ok.... That was different ... now hamlet!  
  
* curtains close and reopen to find a new background, now in a bedchambers with Nuriko sitting staring in a mirror*  
  
Nuriko: to dye! Or not dye...? that is the question! 'Tis it more noble to keep on with the same hair du day in day out! or by pouring this red kool-aid on my head ... to dye! Is to not have purple hair no more!  
  
*curtains close*  
  
Taiitsu-kun:... uh... Now wasn't that interesting!? and umm.. *sweat drops* it was a hard question!  
  
Nyan-Nyan#2: It wouldn't be for you Taiitsu-kun!  
  
Nyan-Nyan#1: yeah! We would still need to fix your face!  
  
Nyan-Nyan#2 yeah! fix fix!  
  
Taiitsu-kun: *kicks Nyan-Nyan into orbit again*   
  
Nyan-Nyan#1: it's cold in space...  
  
Nyan-Nyan#2: Yeah! Next time we bring sweater!  
  
*back on earth*  
  
Taiitsu-kun: Now the performers will dance to a few ancient songs!  
  
*the song car wash begins o play*  
  
*Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko, Miaka, and Mitsukake appear washing a car with chichiri inside, while singing alone*  
  
Tamahome, Nuriko, Chiriko, Miaka and Mitsukake: Workin' at the car wash! do do dodododooo workin' at the car wash yeah!  
  
*Chichiri drives down to Tasuki who is also singing*  
  
Tasuki: LEKKA SHINEN! at the car wash yeah!  
  
*the car is dried off*  
  
*curtains close*  
  
Ti-scoon: Bravo! Encore!   
  
*curtain reopen to a back round that is split, one side an outside eating place. the other baseball bleachers*  
  
*summer lovin' from grease starts to play*  
  
*soi, Yui, Miaka, and Nuriko on the left, wearing poodle skirts. Tasuki, Chichiri, Nakago, and Suboshi on the right wearing greaser jackets*  
  
Tamahome: summer lovin' had me a blast!  
  
Miaka: summer lovin' happened so fast!  
  
Tamahome: met a girl crazy for me!  
  
Miaka: met a boy cute as can be!  
  
Yui: *under her breath* yeah... I know *evil glare*  
  
everyone: summer days drifften away into oh those summer nights walla walla walla   
  
Everyone: tell me more tell me more!  
  
Nuriko: did happened at the turn of a page?  
  
Everyone: tell me more tell me more!  
  
Tasuki: did you guys get engaged?  
  
everyone: uh-hu uh-hu uh-hu uh-hu summer days drifted away into oh those summer nights walla walla walla   
  
Everyone: tell me more tell me more!  
  
Chichiri: did she put up a fight no da?  
  
everyone: tell me more tell me more!  
  
Yui: he's so outa sight!  
  
Everyone: uh-hu uh-hu uh-hu uh-hu summer days drifted away into oh those summer nights whoa whoa whoa!  
  
Everyone: summer nights!  
  
*curtains close*  
  
Taiitsu-kun: thank you thank you! And that concludes out show! see you next time at Korin's Parodies!  
  
*cutain rises and everyone takes a bow, curtain closes*  
  
THE END  
  
  



End file.
